vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Motoko Kusanagi (SAC)
|-|Major= |-|Tachikoma= |-|Uchikoma= Summary The Major retains much of her personality from the manga in the anime series Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and its followup Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG, although she is not disrespectful toward the Chief like she is in the manga. Unlike the movies, where she had black hair and blue-grey eyes, she now has blue-purple hair and red-violet eyes. Throughout the series, The Major maintains her signature commanding presence and authority. Among the various members of Section 9, Kusanagi is usually the one Chief Aramaki singles out to accompany him on official and off the record business. Kusanagi's personal life is not shown much in the first season. She underwent cyberization at a very early age and had trouble adapting to the use of her body which resulted in her inadvertently breaking one of her favorite dolls. She holds a wrist watch as proof of her past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with self-destruct, guns and think tanks. Varies via hacking | Unknown Name: Motoko Kusanagi, The Major, Major "Macho", Chroma (pseudonym) Origin: Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Gender: Female Age: Prosthetic body appears 24, likely much older chronologically Classification: Full-prosthetic humanoid, JGSDF officer (formerly), Section 9 field commander Powers and Abilities: |-|On foot= Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, full cyborgization, skilled in martial arts and the use of firearms, Enhanced Senses, Cyber Mind, expert hacker (her expertise in this area allows her to mimic such powers as telepathy, possession, Illusion Creation, obtain memories and various offensive Mind Control and mental powers, scrambling of the senses, Perception Manipulation, Technology Manipulation), Digital Interaction, Can use other bodies and objects as duplicates, Thermo-Optical Camouflage (which allows her to become invisible, mask body heat emissions and have mastery of stealth), Strategic, tactical, detective and criminal genius, major Resistance to Hacking, Pain and Alcohol Immunity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Summoning, Vehicular Mastery, Information Analysis, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 6), Smoke and Explosives, Self-Destruction |-|Uploaded to the net= All from previous via Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Hacking, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, & 3), Information Manipulation, Can possess/download into a robotic body Attack Potency: Wall level, higher with self-destruct, guns and think tanks (Fired a high powered sniper rifle using only one armStand Alone Complex, C: Left-Behind Trace – ERASER, can summon and command a fleet of Tachikomas or Uchikomas). Varies via hacking (Can gain control of people with cyberbrains and access to various machines) | Unknown Speed: Subsonic+ (Can jump across very long distances, can easily climb up or jump down buildings unharmed as well as scale walls), Hypersonic reactions (Shot down bullets in mid flight with her own gun in mid combat) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Held back a moving helicopter, the helicopter had easily been dragging the Tachikoma, a miniature tank). Varies via hacking | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Comparable to Hideo Kuze who busted through walls by jumping through them and is capable of leaping hundreds of meters). Varies via hacking | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Her cybernetic body is complete with a titanium skeleton and is essentially immune to most small arms fire, got slammed into the ground by a mech and then stomped on hard enough to have cratered the ground beneath her), higher with think tanks. Varies via hacking | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman+ (Her cybernetic body means she is unlikely to ever tire in a fight) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several hundred meters with guns, planetary or more if her opponent is connected to the net in some way Standard Equipment: Seburo M5 pistol, C26 submachine gun, Seburo C-26A and C-30 assault rifle (which includes a grenade launcher), Heckler & Koch VP70, Walther WA 2000, grenades, light urban combat armor, visor, vehicle, Thermo-Optical Camouflage, Tachikomas, Uchikomas, her various duplicates, can vary via hacking | Can vary Optional Equipment: Seburo Sniper Rifle, British Bullpup Rifle, MAC-11S.A.C. 2nd GIG, DI: Mother and Child – RED DATA Can summon/pilot: Tachikoma * 7.62×51mm Light Machine Gun: Equipment mounted in the right arm. * GE M134 Minigun * 50 mm Grenade Launcher: A secondary weapon hardpoint in the "snout", Capable of launching both explosive and gas grenades. * Six-barrelled 12.7×99mm Gatling Gun: Another secondary weapon which can replace the 50 mm grenade launcher. * Universal cybernetic connector on an extensible, prehensile cable in the left arm * Liquid wires that can be used for grappling, rappelling or for restraining purposes * Built-in thermoptic camouflage system Uchikoma * Machine Gun * Gatling Gun * Grenade Launcher * Wire Unit * Thermoptic Camouflage Intelligence: Motoko is extremely intelligent and experienced in the field both as a soldier and officer. In Solid State Society she was considered irreplaceable when she left her unit, Section 9. She can also hack into the minds of others to gather intelligence from them. Weaknesses: Her body can be hacked (doing so will certainly be no easy task though) Feats: Show/Hide Strength * Crushed a cyborg's arm with a flip kick. * Jumped several meters into the air and kicked a cyborg hard enough to cave in its abdomen. * Took out two robots with one clean blow each. * Brawled with another cyborg and avoided every blow before taking him out with a single kick to the jaw. * Restrained another Cyborg and broke her arm by wrenching it. * Fired a high powered sniper rifle using only one arm. * This feat took place immediately after the feats in the durability section in which her arm was blown off and she was stomped on by a mech. * The aforementioned rifle has been used against tanks and can easily shred through tank armour. * Flicked a coin with enough precision and strength to destroy a security camera. * Stopped a very large military helicopter from flying off using a rope, the helicopter had easily been dragging the Tachikoma, a miniature tank. * A Section 9 Trainee stated she could easily destroy aluminum grating. * Indented a metal door and knocked out a cyborg by pulling on it's nose. Speed/Agility * Jumped out of the way of gunfire. * Lept out of the way of a grenade launcher. * Lept forward a large distance without losing any height. * Jumped back and forth between two buildings repeatedly and reached a great height. * Avoided attacks from a powerful piston. * Stole Batou's car keys without him noticing. Durability * Dropped a large distance and was unharmed. * Blocked a chop from a large cyborg that cracked the ground beneath her feet. * Got punched through a window by a large android. * Was still moving after having her arm blown off. * Got slammed into the ground by a mech and then stomped on hard enough to have cratered the ground beneath her. * Lept from a helicopter very high in the sky without a parachute. * Got hit by the after effects of a nearby missile, which sent a piece of rubble flying at her and caused the ground to collapse beneath her. Marksmanship/Firearms * Shot out a man's ankle from a long distance away using a pistol. * Obliterated the metal head of a robot. * Fired at and killed three invisible cyborgs with a handgun while running. * Jumped out of a helicopter and fired into a building, landing 3 head shots on a man inside the building in a crowded room. * Shot the blade of a sword mid swing. Cybernetics * Can communicate mentally with other cyborgs. * Capable of turning invisible to the naked eye. * Walked around a factory without any of the workers noticing her, a mini tank with the same tech went similarly unnoticed. * Has multiple defensive barriers to guard against hacking. * Has software to assist in aiming at short, mid, and long range. Hacking * Plugged herself into a robot giving her the location of where it was being controlled from as well as causing the terminal controlling it to malfunction. * She also uploaded a virus into this cyborg, which allowed her squad to track him. * Hacked into a car's GPS and created a fake traffic jam to divert their path. * Has a "Dummy Barrier" to protect her from a booby trapped virus. * Remotely hacked into a robot's body and takes control of it. * Sent out a virus that took out several nearby vehicles. * Hacked Batou and made him punch himself. * Hijacked a cyborg's body via a phone call and used it to perform recon. * She had enough control to force him to fire upon his own allies. * Hacked Batou's eyes without him noticing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Type 2902 Thermo-Optical Camouflage: An active camouflage system that renders Motoko nearly invisible in the visible spectrum of light (IE: to the naked eye). * Attack Barrier: Essentially a computer virus that those with a Cyberbrain can use against others with Cyberbrains, killing them. * Back Hack: Can hack into cybernetic parts of others including the senses, being able to see what they see, for example. She can also use this to obtain the memories of others as well as sense other phenomena on the net. Motoko can also use this technique to actively control the bodies of others, such as forcing an enemy to shoot his own comrades. This technique can also be utilized to create illusions in the target's senses (as demonstrated by Batou). * Self-Destruct: Motoko's body is filled with explosives that can detonate if she so wishes. Key: With herself and think tanks | Uploaded to the net Note: This profile covers the SAC version of Kusanagi. Gallery motoko_kusanagi_render_by_victor76-d66uog4.png|PS2 mokoto-outfit-1.png|First Assault Motoko_Kusanagi.png|Solid State Society File:ShirowBots_13.jpg Others Notable Victories: Motoko Kusanagi (1995 movie version) (profile) (Both at 9-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Snipers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Hackers Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Orphans Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Spies Category:Military Characters Category:Detectives Category:Federal Agents Category:Explosion Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Book Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Data Users Category:Heat Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Technopaths Category:OVA Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier